particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Zardic Socialista Partio
Zardic Socialista Partio The Zardic Socialista Partio formerly known as the Zardic Nacia Kongreso normally called the Zardic Socials is a centre-left force in Zardugal. Since the birth of the Zardic Socialista Partio in 3703 it has spent most of its life time in government only spending a few terms in the opposition platform. In late 3718, through the leadership of Candice Persad-Bissessar, the ZSP joined the Zardic National Coalition in order to come to peace with the parties of Zardugal. History The ZNK was founded by Patricia Augustine onto August 23rd 3703 in Darmopolo. In 3713 a Former Supreme Court Justice, Candice Persad-Bissessar joined the ZNK and was quickly made a Administrative Member holding the title and honor of Director of Diplomatic Relations. The ZNK's goal during its incubation stage was to promote equality and freedoms among the citizens of Zardugal. In 3719 after the ZNK had joined the Zardic National Coalition (ZNC) the party held a general meeting to address the needs of the its many supporters In 3723, the ZNK relocated its party's Headquarters from Darmopolo to Belgae due to poor working conditions. In 3724, Patricia Augustine died at the age of 87. The ZNK had to adapt quickly to the change of a new President. Later that year, the ZNK swore in a new Political Leader, Candice Persad-Bissessar as the Party's Interim Political Leader and Chairwoman. She later lead the party into a halt during the Second Majatran War where most the ZNK the party's member where either murdered or fled to other countries across Terra.In 3734 after the Majatran War, Candice Persad-Bissessar was voted out of the party and removed of her title. The party was later lead by Carlos-Valencia Franco as its Political Leader and Candidate for the Zardic Presidency. The ZNK's shadow members were removed and fleshed when the party meet a new batch of shadow Ministers.In 3738 the ZNK was sworn in as the Official Opposition Party during the time of the ZPP administrative rule over zardugal.The ZNK was re-named the Zardic Socialista Partio in 3741 and made a Centre-left party. Structure The Zardic Socialista Partio consists of the National Socialist Committee which directs and oversees all socialist movements in Zardugal and all the party's child committees and organisations. Unlike the UFP the ZSP does not have committees in each state but there are ZSP buildings in almost each state of Zardugal which are used as General assembly for ZSP supporters in each state. In the Federal National Congress, the ZSP is represented by the National Socialist Congressional Board (NSCB) which holds and supports all members of the ZSP who are in congress. The NSCB is controlled by a board consisting of a Board President, a Board Vice President a Chairperson and a Public Relations Officer. Mostly the party does not utilize the NCSB most of the times, the Party's Shadow Congressional Leader who has unlimited powers in terms of the party's doings in congress usually takes command of the ZSP members of Congress. The ZSP National Assembly is considered to be the back bone of the ZSP. The ZSP National Assembly is a convention or gathering of all the ZSP supporters from across the Nation. The ZSP National Assembly is headed by a Civil Representative who usually addresses the demands of the party's supporters to the Administrative Members of the ZSP. Elections for Civil Representative is called every 3 years and the ZSP allows anyone to campaign for the position. A ZSP National Assembly Convention is usually called annually unless the ZSP's supporters see fit to not call a meeting. Category:Zardic Political Parties Category:Political parties in Zardugal